The present invention relates to a pressure sensor system for detecting dynamical quantity such as pressure of gas or fluid.
A tag referred to as an RF tag, in which electric power supplied by electromagnet induction is used to activate a circuit to transmit a previously set ID number by a radio wave, is developed and starts to be applied to physical distribution management and management of admission tickets and the like. A trial to transmit a temperature measurement value by wireless by connecting a temperature sensor to such an ID tag is also performed. For example, a sensor-equipped ID tag is constructed by connecting a temperature sensor to an RF tag circuit on a printed wiring board, and by integrally molding those with plastic in a state of being mounted on the printed wiring board, as shown in JP-A-2001-187611.